Still the same
by ShinyEevee87
Summary: A one shot focusing on Raguna and Lynette's life before the events of Chosen. Enjoy.


**A oneshot focusing on Lynette and Raguna from my story Chosen.**

"Your plan has failed Commander Lynette. You know what you must do." Ethelberd said.

"Yes." Lynette had known from the beginning that if she failed it would come to this. "To atone for the shame I have caused my country I hear by take my life." Lynette pulled her dagger out and prepared to stab herself in the stomach. It would end everything.

"You have to kill yourself, why?" Raguna cried out frantically. Lynette wished he would be quiet, killing herself was better than the alternative. Even the peasant girl with him seemed shocked.

"Lynette's plan failed. She cannot return home, she must either die here honorably or die a dog's death later." Ethelberd explained. _Yes,_ Lynette thought. A dog's death meant she would be publicly executed by the empire, most likely by being beheaded. She didn't want to die that way, bringing shame to herself and her family.

"No!" Raguna yelled louder. "If she can't return home she can live in Kardia." Lynette dropped the dagger in surprise. How could he say that? He didn't even remember her, all he knew was that she had tried to kill him.

"Don't be a fool. She tried to kill you, remember."

"That doesn't matter." Raguna protested. Lynette had to stop herself from yelling at him. Raguna was an idiot but he was still the same as before. Still gentle and caring about others despite what that person had done to him. When Ethelberd left he pleaded with her to help warn the people of Kardia and she agreed, she didn't know why. She helped warn the people of Kardia and witnessed first-hand the power that the earth had when it stopped the Sechs tank army.

After that day she devoted her time to atoning for the crimes she committed as a Sechs soldier. Truth be told, she had never killed anyone directly. The other soldiers in her unit had committed those crimes but she was just as guilty because she didn't stop them. And then there was Raguna, that idiot. He was still the same as he was before he didn't even forget his name he just thought he did. He would constantly talk to her or seek her out. He was the same as before, openly friendly despite what others thought about him.

She enjoyed getting to know the residents of the small town. Felicity was kind to her and Mist was letting her live at her house. The only one she didn't particularly like was Bianca. Bianca had a bad attitude and thought she was better than her. Lynette was talking with Raguna in the park when she turned and bumped into Bianca. Bianca had been carrying a box and the content s had spilled all over her dress.

"Bianca, are you okay?" Raguna extended his hand to help her up but she swatted it aside. She lifted herself off the ground and rounded on Lynette.

"Watch where you're going." Bianca hissed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Lynette apologized.

"You're sorry?" Bianca raised her voice. "You ruined my dress!"

"Calm down, Bianca." Raguna said getting between them. "It was an accident."

"That dog needs to watch where she's going."

"What did you call me?" Lynette raised her voice and balled her fists. She looked around and noticed that they were attracting an audience. She looked at Bianca one more time before running off.

"Lynette wait!" Raguna called after her. "That was extremely rude," he turned back to Bianca, "that's a horrible name to call someone from Sechs. Lynette hasn't done anything to you." He took off after her. He had a feeling he knew where she was going and sure enough she was there. Sitting on a rock near Misty Bloom cave. She looked up when she heard him coming.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't let what Bianca said bother you." He sat down next to her.

"I've been here for half a year but she still doesn't like me. I'm not sure if anyone really wants me here." Lynette muttered.

"Bianca's just ticked off that her dress was ruined. Trust me, she would've gotten mad at anyone if they had done that." He laughed.

"And you're still the same as before." Lynette said to him. "Even before we took away your memory you always cared about others and tried to solve their problems. I can tell you about your past if you want." She expected he would be eager to know who he was before.

"I don't think it matters anymore." Raguna told her. "I like my life here, but if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to know more about you." He hoped Lynette wouldn't get defensive.

"At one time I would've told you to get lost but not anymore. What do you want to know?"

Raguna thought carefully about what to ask. "What was your family like?"

Lynette thought back to her life. "We didn't get along. My mother died when I was young after giving birth to my brother. I joined the army when I was twelve, the Sechs train from a young age." She explained to him.

"Why didn't you get along?" He asked. Lynette sighed and began to remove her eye patch, Raguna had never seen her without it on. When she took it off he saw that her left eye was a different color. "I can see out of it fine but everyone treated me like I had some kind of curse. My father told me it made me a freak. I wear this so that no one sees it."

"I think it makes you unique." He told her. Lynette blushed again when he said that. No one had ever said that to her. "You don't need to wear that here."

"Maybe, but I joined the army to prove my father wrong." She remembered her training very well. "I was a skilled tactician not a warrior, Ethelberd valued that and I rose through the ranks quickly. I became a commander at the age of sixteen."

"That's young." Raguna noted.

Lynette nodded. "I was the youngest. A year later I set the plan to control Terrable in motion. That was the time I met you, and you haven't changed at all since then."

"How well did we know each other?" Raguna asked. He wanted to know that at least.

"Not very, but you still cared about me. Just like I do." Lynette confessed. "I love you, Raguna."

Raguna was shocked to hear her openly confess her feelings. She rarely expressed how she felt. "I love you too, Lynette. You try to hide it but you're a very caring person. Lynette, will you marry me?" He asked.

Lynette openly wept. She had never cried openly before in front of another. "Yes." She choked out, it was all she could say. Raguna picked her up and kissed her.

It was a modest wedding at the church in Kardia. Lynette was very beautiful in her wedding dress and she was very happy. Everyone came to greet them and wish them good luck even Ivan, Raguna was surprised to see he showed up. Even Bianca showed up to wish them luck, he learned that at some point she and Lynette had worked out an understanding. They planted a rose bush in front of their house after the ceremony.

The days proceeded in quiet procession. Cecelia moved out to a small town called Alvarna to work as a maid to a branch of the Saint-Coquille family, Bianca's cousins and uncle. Needless to say it got pretty quiet around town. Camus finally got the nerve to ask Melody to marry him after much urging from both Raguna and Zavier.

Raguna left town for a few months to find Mist who had just up and left one day. After several months he returned with Mist. He shared with her his story from Trampoli and the crisis on Whale Island. He also told her about how he met to other Sechs soldiers Kross and Brodik. Lynette knew Kross had deserted a few years ago and Brodik was probably still part of the army. Lynette had missed him a great deal during his adventure. While he was gone Melody had given birth to a baby girl that she named Arielle.

A few more years passed by and Lynette started to complain of stomach pains. Raguna took her to see Edward and learned that Lynette had become pregnant. Both were extremely happy that there family was going to get bigger.

"Do you think we'll have a boy or a girl?" Lynette asked him as they slept together.

"Doesn't matter to me as long as our baby is healthy." He told her as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Remember, I'm going to visit Trampoli tomorrow. I'll be gone for about a week."

"Of course I remember." He told her.

Lynette left early in the morning. "Be safe." He told her. Raguna spent the rest of the day working when Neumann came to get him. He was exhausted and out of breath from running. "What's wrong?"

"Raguna, hurry," he huffed, "there's been a terrible accident on the mountain road."

Raguna felt his heart race. _Lynette._ He rushed as fast as he could to the scene with directions from Neumann. He could tell it was bad when he got there, there were several workers there trying to clear it. He could also see Godwin and Ivan there.

"What happened?" He asked frantically. Ivan blocked him from coming any closer.

"There was a landslide. It came out of nowhere." Ivan said. Raguna looked past him toward the pile. He could see a piece of blue cloth.

"Lynette. Where's Lynette?" He cried.

"Raguna, we don't know." Godwin said. "A good portion of the rocks fell over the side. However scraps of her clothes were found in the rocks. I'm sorry Raguna it looks like she was indeed caught in this accident."

He kept talking but Raguna didn't hear anything else after that. He collapsed against the rock wall and began to cry uncontrollably.

*Lynette*

Lynette woke up in a lot of pain. It seemed like there wasn't a part of her body that wasn't hurting. She looked at her surroundings, a metal wall and floor with bars on three sides. A cell, and one she was familiar with. Lynette felt anxiety and fear grow inside of her. She heard footsteps and a person she never thought she'd see again appeared.

"Hello Lynette." Ethelberd said.

All of Lynette's old fears came rushing back, the fear of what would happen if she was captured by the empire. She tried to remain calm and unafraid. "Raguna will kill you."

"Raguna doesn't even know you're alive," he sneered. "As far as he and everybody else knows you died in a landslide. No one is looking for you."

"Why?" She choked out trying to stay calm.

"I have a new plan to take over and I figured its time I took revenge on Raguna for the humiliation he caused me. I'd get comfortable Lynette, because you're never going to see outside again."

**Just complete my RF1 file where I married Lynette. I found out her eye is discolored, I always thought she had a scar so I'll be changing that in Chosen.**


End file.
